


Allegro Non Molto

by tablrcloth



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, and then hes like holy shit, bunny says ok, jack is like listen to this music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablrcloth/pseuds/tablrcloth
Summary: On a regular day in the Warren, Jack has something to show Bunny that kind of rocks his world. Cue the classical music.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, Jack Frost & Guardians of Childhood, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Allegro Non Molto

**Author's Note:**

> twas listening to winter allegro non molto and was like heehoo winter.......... winter is like frost.................... JACK FROST??? yeah so anyways

“You know Vivaldi?”

The sudden voice roused Bunny from his trance and he looked past his googies to the winter sprite sitting nearby. Jack stopping by his Warren to do menial tasks alongside Aster was commonplace at this point, but with the book sitting in his lap it was obvious to him that Jack had become distracted.

Scoffing slightly, he set down his paintbrush. “Who, the composer?”

“Yeah. Best known for  _ The Four Seasons?” _

“I’ve heard of him,” Bunny said with a shrug. “Not his music, though. Why?”

“Oh, really?” Jack said, sounding somewhat surprised, and he stood, shepherd’s crook in hand. “Be right back, then.” Aster was only slightly miffed that he didn’t explain what on Earth he brought up a long dead composer for, but whatever.

He couldn’t help sighing as he watched the Wind lift Jack away and out of the Warren. Great. Something to distract him a month before Easter. As much as he trusted his fellow Guardian, couldn’t he just let him finish his work?

Sighing again, Bunny picked up his paintbrush once more and continued working on his eggs.

He only had to wait ten minutes before Jack came back, a flurry of cold air in the otherwise warm Warren, music player in hand.

“Where on Earth did you get an MP3 player?” Bunny said, voice a mixture of wonder and confusion.

“With three centuries, I pick things up, trust me,” he said, and sat back down near his book where he was previously.

“Yeah, but  _ where?” _

“Trash can in Vermont.”

“Oh, truly riveting,” Bunny said with a smirk.

“Shush and prepare your ears,” Jack said, then pressed a button.

_ Spring Allegro  _ began and Aster couldn’t help staring straight at the MP3, ears pressed against his head. “Wow, Jack, that’s...”

“I know, right?” he said excitedly.

“Who knew you had a taste for classical?”

“Bunny, I’m 300 years old. Classical was like, the only thing for _ most _ of my lifetime. Seriously, you’ve  _ never  _ heard this before?”

“No, I- Nah, I haven’t. I like it. Vivaldi, you said?”

“Yep,” Jack said, picking his book back up.

“I like it,” Bunny mumbled before turning back to his unfinished egg of magenta and pink. “Okay, you can keep playing it, but I’ll be painting. But, only if ya want, of course.”

Jack just nodded, and they returned to their quiet, save for the violins crescendoing around them.

It had been a few months since Easter, and all of the Guardians were back at the North Pole for a fortnightly meeting. Meetings weren’t usual, but after Jack joined their ranks as Guardian, North realized the importance of ‘team exercises’, or something, but Bunny could hardly care about that at the moment.

After that day that Jack had introduced Aster to Vivaldi, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Their music-listening session had been cut short, sometime around  _ Autumn Adagio Molto,  _ and to say that Bunny was bitter would be an understatement. Now that the weather was chilling, Jack had risen from a period of aestivation and Bunny could hardly wait to finish  _ The Four Seasons _ .

He couldn’t just listen to it  _ alone _ , you see, largely because Aster was not nearly as good with technology as Jack was but also because it wouldn’t be the same, listening alone compared to listening with the person who introduced it to you.

Just at that moment, Toothiana buzzed into his face. “Bunny, were you listening?”

“Ah, what? No.”

Tooth raised an eyebrow at him, but she was smiling. “The meeting ended, and North’s offering cocoa. Wanna come?”

“Oh. Sure.” Wasn’t like he was doing much anyway.

Tooth led the way, talking a mile a minute about the recent pearly-white incisors her fairies got to him as usual, and he nodded along, but he couldn’t quell his excitement over the music. He saw Jack with the MP3 earlier, and honestly? He didn’t get this excited unless Easter was the next day or if he was about to restock on oil paints. And he  _ really _ loved oil paints.

“Bunny! Tooth!” North boomed as soon as they entered. “I made cocoa for you!”

Tooth grinned at him and flitted over, picking up a mug, but Bunny looked around the room for Jack, noting how he and Sandy were in a very intense conversation, mostly from the flashing pictograms of sand above the Sandman’s head.

Aster took a mug from North, and after muttering a quick, “Thanks, mate,” immediately hopped over to the two other Guardians.

“What are we talking about?” he asked, taking a sip. Jack looked up, and because of this, missed several sentences of what Sandy was saying.

“Glass blowing techniques. Could you repeat that?” he asked, turning back to Sandy.

_ Glass blowing techniques are so interesting?  _ Aster wondered, but glass was made of sand, so maybe that made sense for Sandy’s department.

Aster sat down, amused at Sandy’s intense gesturing and Jack’s frequent nodding to show he understood.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, but was more like 5 minutes, Sandy finished and took a sip of his own cocoa. “That was interesting, but I think Bunny wants to talk to me,” Jack said, pointing at Aster, who in all honesty forgot he was on a physical plane of existence.

“Huh? What?”

“Apparently glassblowing is not interesting to him,” Jack told Sandy, who crossed his arms at Bunny.

“Hey, now, I just- I- it’s not my area of expertise!”

Jack rolled his eyes with a smile. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Can we finish listening to  _ The Four Seasons?” _

“Here?” he said dubiously.

“I mean, we don’t have to, but-”

“Oh, no, sure, I have it. Are you all okay with some music?” Jack called out to the rest of the Guardians.

“Music?” Tooth asked. “What kind?”

“Classical. Ever heard of Vivaldi?”

“Oh, of course!” North rumbled. “A good fellow, never on the Naughty list!” He narrowed his eyes at Jack. “Unlike you...”

“Aw, come on, North, I thought you said we wiped the slate!” Jack said, laughing.

North raised an eyebrow at him and sipped his cocoa judgmentally.

“Well, whatever. We’re starting with  _ Autumn.” _ Jack pressed play, and Bunny once more was instantly enraptured.

They all made small talk until  _ Winter _ began, and at the first few notes of violin Jack quieted. The Guardians take notice, because of course they do, and Tooth tilted her head at him. “Everything alright, Jack?” she asked.

“Yeah. Fine. This piece just has sentimental value, ‘s all.”

_ “Winter, Allegro non Molto, _ if I’m correct?” North guessed.

“Yeah.” Jack closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Back in 1723, I went to Europe. Bored of America, I guess. Anyways, they were playing this.” Jack nodded at the MP3. “It was the first time I actually heard an orchestra. Back in Burgess, there were only ever fiddles and lullabies. To be honest, I forgot I had this, until a book I was reading mentioned it.”

“I was there,” Aster offered.

“Yes, thank you, Bunny,” Jack said, rolling his eyes, and Bunny gave him a a snarky smile. “I fell in love with the music. You could call it a new beginning for me, I guess. Especially this piece.  _ Winter. _ Fitting, isn’t it?”

Aster couldn’t help reaching for Jack and ruffling his hair. “Glad you’re here, mate.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, smiling at him. “Yeah, me too."


End file.
